


I'm Sorry (it's okay)

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And aren't the best at communicating, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry for the bad summary, Irondad, It's late and im tired, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, They both want to keep the other safe, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We love two idiot geniuses, spiderson, they both get one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: Peter disobeys Tony during a mission because his spider sense warns him that Tony is in danger.Tony's fear turns to anger and he thinks Peter didn't listen to him without a reason.OrThey both just want to keep each other safe but they're also bad at communicating.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823302
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	I'm Sorry (it's okay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peterjackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterjackson/gifts).



> I'm really not happy with this one but it's after 12pm and I needed to write it because I'm busy tomorrow.  
> All mistakes and problems are mine. Sorry.
> 
> This one is 25. "I want an answer, goddammit!" Requested by @itsy-bitsy-spider-fan.  
> I hope you like it!  
> (Throws my rubbish fic out into the void)

Peter was having a really good day for once. He'd aced the pop quiz in his history class which had given him a considerable mood boost since it was one of his weakest classes. All of his homework was completed for the weekend so that he could head to the lab with Mr. Stark and not have to worry about forgetting to complete it. He hadn't even been bothered by Flash since the boy was home sick.

  
  


His bright mood carried on right through the rest of his school day and not even Happy's disgruntled facade brought it down.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


When Peter had walked into Tony's lab, or rather more like their lab at this point, the older hero couldn't help but brighten from the infectious positivity that Peter was exuding.

  
  


"Hi, Pete." Tony grinned at Peter, reaching out to ruffle his curls when he got close enough. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's got you so happy?" 

  
  


With a shrug Peter leant into Tony's hand, bringing his arms up and shifting forward enough so that he could give him his usual greeting hug. Yeah, they were there now.

  
  


"Just a good day." Peter said with an obvious smile in his voice.

  
  


Reluctantly pulling away, Peter grabbed his backpack and dumbed it next to his workspace. "What are we doing today?" He called back to Tony, unaware of the soft smile being directed at him.

  
  


"Thought I'd let you take a look at one of my old suits, maybe you can refurbish and update it. All of its defences and mechanisms have been scrapped so you can tinker to your heart's content."

  
  


The only acknowledgement he received to his statement was a squeak and thud followed by a crash. "I'm okay!" Peter's excited voice rang through the lab, echoed by Tony's laughter.

  
  


For someone who could stick to anything, the kid was clumsy as hell.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


It all started to go downhill when the mission alarm sounded while they were eating some take out that they had ordered. 

  
  


The two left quickly to suit up, meals abandoned behind them.

Tony had agreed to let Peter tag along on more missions and emergencies as long as he obeyed every rule any order that was given to him. Peter was fine with that, happy to be allowed to help in the bigger fights and battles. 

  
  


Yeah, he had a rough time listening but he usually always obeyed orders.

  
  


Obviously, one of the times that he deviated those rules and orders entirely had to happen when Tony had come down harder with his requirements.

  
  


This battle was serious, a rogue sorceress that had built up an army to try and take over New York.  _ Why was it always NY? Did the rest of the world not exist? _

  
  


She was ruthless, never hesitating to target civilians and buildings that would cause the most damage under attack. That was what scared Tony.

  
  


There were always consequences of the battles they fought, but when the villain of the day was so heartless in their pursuit of victory, they were that much worse.

  
  


Tony had taken one look at the limited information that they had on the sorceress, as well as the magic and weapons she was throwing around, and ordered Peter to get the civilians a safe distance away and to take care of the structural damages that he could with his specially synthesized web formula.

  
  


Peter, although begrudgingly, had understood. He knew that this was way above his level of capabilities, that he needed to let the other heroes above him deal with it. He had grown a lot in that way over the last two years. It was one of the big reasons that he was actually allowed on missions.

  
  


It was a pity that he had to blow that trust to pieces.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


One minute Tony was deflecting a barrage of attacks from one of the sorceress' minions, the next he was slammed into and sent careening to the side by a blurred figure covered in red and blue.

  
  


He never saw the blast that was meant for him hit the building next to them. He didn't see the way Peter's shoulder was hit and jerked back my a flying piece of debris from the small explosion. Never saw the attack at all in his sudden fear fueled rage at the blatant disregard of his orders. He'd noticed Peter getting closer and closer to the heart of the battle, had given the kid a warning and told him to get back to a safe distance. He didn't know that Peter had ignored his warning on top of his orders. 

  
  


Tony righted himself, grabbing onto Peter instinctively to stop him from falling.

  
  


"What the hell are you doing?!" He snapped at the younger hero as he navigated them to a relatively safe spot.

  
  


Not wanting Peter to argue, he carried on. "You're supposed to be with the civilians!" He didn't see the increasingly panicked breathing from Peter.

  
  


Turning away without sparing the spandex glad vigilante another glance, he spoke again in a hard voice. "Get back to your job, Spider-Man. We'll discuss this when we get back."

  
  


And he was gone.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Sitting through the stony silence of the debriefing was one of the worst things Peter had to do. The physical ache of his shoulder paired with the emotional hurt of disappointing Tony only adding to the discomfort of the almost cold shoulder he was at the brunt of.

  
  


Once the rest of the team had started clearing out, Peter had stayed in his chair. Tony rose and walked to stand in front of one of the floor to ceiling windows, his arms crossed.

  
  


Only when the door shut behind the last person did he turn and look at Peter. Softening only slightly at the obvious stress on the boy's face, he addressed him.

  
  


"We have those rules and orders for a reason, Peter, you know that. It was part of our agreement for you to come on these missions." He said sternly, trying to tame the fear he had felt when Peter had appeared in the battle.

  
  


"I know–" Peter started to say before Tony cut him off.

  
  


"So then why did you break them if you know?"

  
  


Silence. The kid wasn't even looking at him.

  
  


"I want an answer, goddammit!"

  
  


And suddenly Peter  _ was _ looking at him. It was then that he noticed the pained and fearful expression on his kid's face.

  
  


With tears welling in his eyes, Peter answered. "Because my spider sense told me to. You were gonna be hit from behind by one of the sorceress' minions and I couldn't let you be hurt." He choked from the lump in his throat as his tears fell.

  
  


Tony was looking at him, his mouth slightly agape and guilt and sadness written on his face. 

  
  


"Kid–" now it was Tony's turn to be interrupted.

  
  


"I couldn't lose someone else."

  
  


Without saying anything, Tony crossed the room and wrapped Peter in his arms, holding him tight as he ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

  
  


"I'm so sorry, Pete." He murmured. "I got scared and angry when I saw you and I let it cloud me." 

  
  


"It's okay. I got scared too. I'm sorry I didn't listen." Peter couldn't smother his wince when Tony's hand pressed against his bruised shoulder.

  
  


Tony immediately drew back in concern. "What happened!" 

  
  


"I was hit by something when the shot exploded against the building." Peter admitted knowing that Tony would find out anyway. "I'm okay, it's just bruised and sore."

  
  


That didn't reassure Tony though, it only made him feel more guilty. He hadn't even noticed that his kid was in pain because he was too busy being an ass.

  
  


"I'm so sorry, Pete. I didn't know." He apologized again, horrified that he hadn't known.

  
  


The honest forgiveness shining in Peter's eyes didn't make him feel better either. The kid was too kind and selfless for his own good. "I'll forgive you again if you sit and eat our take out with me. I just want to eat and get cuddles from you."

  
  


Instead of arguing a losing battle, Tony relented. "Okay. I am sorry though, bud. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

  
  


"I forgive you."

  
  


And this time Tony listened. He still felt bad but they were okay.

  
  


He would do better.

  
  
  



End file.
